User blog:Fametown/People you want to see in an ERB?
Yo guys, I've been pretty bored lately so I decided to make a review blog. With the "re-imagining" of the Upcoming ERB suggestions page, I decided I'd review the new suggestions put onto it. So, here we go! Also, if you don't mind, could you guys comment your opinions on my review and your opinions on the new list in the comments, please? Thanks :) Tier 1 Suggestions *Bach vs Tupac - Yes, season four *Zuckerberg vs Graham Bell - yes, season four *Van Gogh vs Warhol - maybe, season five *Hendrix vs Kobain - yes, season four or five *Eastern vs Western - yes, season four or five finale *Jeckyll vs Banner - yes, season four (my favorite recent suggestion) *Wright vs Finch - maybe, season five *Armstrong vs Galilei - no, I like Armstrong vs Earhart *Darwin vs Ketchum - maybe, I'm not that fond of it *Martin vs Tolkein - maybe, season five *Rowling vs Austen - maybe, season four or five Tier 2 Suggestions *Bond vs Jones - maybe, I like Bond vs Bourne a little better *Dorothy vs Alice - no, not fond of this *Confucius vs Socrates - no, I like East vs West better *Seuss vs Shakespeare 2 - maybe, only if different Seuss characters appear and Shakespeare draws up some of his own *Lee vs Twain - maybe, I was always fond of Lee vs Hefner *Hitchock vs Spielburg - yes, season four, as a royale *Blues vs Daft - maybe, season five *B&T vs L&C - yes, season four or five *RC vs Terminator - yes, season five *Henry vs Clinton - maybe, season five *Homer vs Dante - maybe, season five Tier 3 Suggestions *Hemingway vs Frost - no, this reminds me too much of Poe vs King; if it happens, it'll happen after season five *Stooges vs Musketeers - yes, season five *Stark vs Thatcher - yes, season five *Krueger vs Wolverine - yes, season five (one of my favorite recent suggestions) *Arthur vs Link - maybe, season five *Robin Hood vs Zorro - yes, season five *Rocky vs Tyson - yes, season five *Rommel vs Solid Snake - maybe, not fond of Snake appearing *Spider-Man vs Tarzan - maybe, I'm more fond of Alex the Great vs Spider-Man Tier 4 Suggestions *Charles vs Wonder - yes, season five *Marley vs Tupac - no, Bach vs Tupac *Lucas vs Spielburg - no, Hitchock vs Spielburg *Great vs Terrible - maybe, I like Alex vs Spider-Man more *Houdini vs Potter - maybe, I like Houdini vs Merlin more for the wizards connection, but the name connection between Potter vs Houdini is stronger and more interesting to work with *Cowell vs Ramsay - yes, season four or five *Robinson vs Owens - maybe, season five *Usain vs Phelps - no, Usain vs Flash or Sonic *Twain vs Dickens - no, Lee vs Twain is better *Hawk vs Woods - maybe, season five *Eminem vs Cash - yes, season five *Disney vs Henson - yes, season four of five, as long as there are characters from the rappers' works that appear and rap *Lindbergh vs Earhart - no, Armstrong vs Earhart *Stark vs Ford - no, Iron Man vs Margaret Thatcher Category:Blog posts